The Challenge
by Muse24
Summary: There is one thing a Winchester father can't possibly ignore. It's in their blood, their bones, their souls: A challenge. And also stupid impulses and sharp tongues. Oh boys, what have you gotten yourselves into now? You really should stick to 'yes sir'.
1. Chapter 1

**No spoilers for this one, completely made up scenario with Dean being 18 and Sam being 14!**

**I don't own anyone but god I wish I did**

**This story contains spanking/corporal punishment, you have been warned**

It was a major hunt and a major deal. Dean was pumped. He had been up since before the crack of dawn and was sharpening his knives, cleaning his guns, going over and over his gear in the duffel bag he had laid out on his bed. Was he forgetting anything?

It was one of the first times he was someone real important to his dad on a hunt. He was gonna be the right hand man, the sidekick, well the extremely talented and much better looking sidekick, the wing man. And Sammy was coming too. Dad had tried to convince Bobby but he wasn't really having it. He was the brains and the research of the team, he really didn't see a lot of action. Probably mostly because he thought the Winchesters were a bunch of "idjits" and never listened to reason. Or at least that's what he was always saying.

Dean couldn't help the self satisfied smirk that had found it's way onto his face. He was proud of himself. For once he had started an argument with dad and the man had listened! He had decided that yeah, he could use all the help he could get. Well then he said something about following orders and making sure his boys listened and growling and warning and threatening, blah blah, but it didn't matter. The vampires wouldn't stand a chance. The three Winchester men were ready and more then willing to show them the error of their ways.

It just wasn't cool to feed on people.

His day dream was interrupted by the bellow of John Winchester, ordering him for the last time to come down stairs.

"For the last time? Was there even a first?" Dean grumbled to himself as he hefted his duffel up on his shoulder and trudged downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen he met his dad's glare with one of his own, and then he turned the only remaining chair at the dining room table around backwards and sat down heavily in it. He wasn't taking any crap this morning, it was too good of a day.

John sighed as he watched his oldest enter and then turned back to the table, pointing at a page in his journal. Bobby was leaning up against the counter, listening thoughtfully to the plan and grimacing when he thought something was a bad idea. Sam was on Dean's right, his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, mesmerized by the excitement and danger of the mission. John was explaining one specific detail about the vampire nest when Dean leaned back and remarked:

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Everyone froze, Bobby had his tell tale, 'the hell did you say?' look on his face and John visibly ground his teeth, keeping his gaze straight ahead. "Not a good idea, eh Dean? Well how bout this, you don't decide what's a good idea and what's a bad idea, I do. I'm your father and the senior hunter in this group." He turned to face his son, daring for him to say another word.

Dean noticed the moisture in his mouth suddenly vanish and chose not to respond, stunned for the moment into silence.

"As I was saying..." He continued with the details, outlining where everyone was most useful and their specific purposes in the grand scheme of things. John described how he was going to head around back and enter through the side door. He had been scoping the place out and noticed that it was never locked. It also immediately led to a pantry and there was hardly any traffic in that room. Once inside Sam was going to go around front and pretend that he was a curious kid that picked the wrong house to snoop around. At this point, the vampires would be completely trained on him. This would give John the chance to infiltrate their nest fully, gaining the upper hand in the fight that would soon ensue.

Dean couldn't contain himself. While Sammy was beaming, asking infinite questions about his obviously important role, he sharply demanded, "And where do I fit in?"

John sighed, for the second time today, and stared ahead as he spoke. "You, Dean, are going to be the scout. I need you in the trees, hidden, so that if anyone is out there you will be the first to know. It's extremely vital-"

"Bull shit! I wont stand around and watch you guys kill some blood thirsty vampires! I want in on the action! I'm the best partner you have dad, you can't be serious!" Dean was all worked up, his hands were fists. Sam leaned in immediately, nervous about the outcome of the fight, and whispered for his brother to calm down. He was tugging on Dean's sleeve but he shrugged him off.

"Son, this is not up for discussion. I know you think it's unfair-"

"Unfair? It's freaking retarded! How could you even think about leaving me out there? I hope you're joking dad because I'm coming with you. I'm going inside." He said it so matter-of-fact, like he was convinced that as long as he believed in his plight then his father would willingly be strung along. Dean was sadly mistaken.

Bobby tried to warn him but John was already in action. He shoved his seat back from the table and stood up. This was the second time Dean had interrupted him and it was going to be the last. "Outside."

His dad's steely tone made Dean's hackles rise but he kept his air of rebellion. "What? Why?"

Sam groaned and moved back into the center of his seat, knowing that his brother was past all help now and that he would have to wait until later to console him.

"Now." John was so close to the breaking point that even Bobby was on edge, silently pointing to the back door and mouthing for Dean to listen.

And what Dean did next was probably the worst move that he had ever made in his young life. "Make me."

Before he was even able to cross his arms in defiance John had Dean by the collar of his shirt and was yanking him up out of his seat and shoving him to the back door. He tried to protest, to take a stand and demand better treatment but there was no stopping him. John planted his hand on the back of Dean's neck and squeezed, swinging the door open and having it slam into the side of the house and forcing his child into the yard. While Dean let loose a string of curses John turned back to Bobby and ground out, "Give me a minute."

Bobby put his hands up in a sign of submission and agreement, making his way back to the table and patting Sam on the back who in turn laid his head on the cold surface before him to wait.

John spoke as he stalked toward Dean, unbuckling his belt and sliding it free of the loops of his jeans with such speed it was terrifying. Dean realized much too late what kind of dire situation he was in. All he could get out was a strangled "Don't!" as his dad latched on to his bicep and tagged him across his left butt cheek and halfway down his thigh.

"Make me, huh?" CRACK "Sounds like a challenge." CRACK "I don't know if you understand it yet Dean," CRACK "but I am not taking anymore of your lip." CRACK "And if you for one second think that you know better then I do," CRACK CRACK CRACK "then maybe you should reevaluate a little and realize some things."

His dad was so angry and Dean was starting to remember why he respected him so much. Besides all the obvious stuff his father could wield a belt like it was part of his arm! God it already hurt so bad Dean had started to thrash about, making it really hard to get to him. John grunted with renewed effort and planted his foot on one of the logs that had been cut earlier for firewood, swinging his son around and tossing him over his knee. Dean struggled even more but was much easier to handle this way, especially when John secured an arm around his son's waist and really laid into him.

"1. You are 18." Five licks with the belt taken in frustrated silence.

"2. You are extremely inexperienced." Five more licks with the belt that warranted a strangled yelp during the fifth one.

"3. You haven't yet learned all of your supernatural lore and vampires are something you really know nothing about!" And after that last point his dad brought out the big guns. He laid down stroke after burning stroke and wouldn't let up for nothin.

Dean was overtaken with emotion. He jerked and struggled hopelessly against the father he had purposefully baited and forced into this rage. He pleaded and begged for him to stop, promised to listen better and to follow orders, but there was just nothing he could do but wait it out. It was agonizing!

Finally, as soon as the first hiccup of a sob escaped Dean's now humbled lips, John stopped. He released his hold on his son and let him lay over his knee, Dean clutching his thigh in earnest after the painful whipping, and took a few deep breaths. John then threaded his belt back into his jeans and gently pulled Dean upright.

"You ready to listen to me, son?"

A deep breath and then, "Y-yes sir."  
>"Are we done with the attitude?"<p>

Again, clearing his throat, "Yes sir."

John growled, "Then get back inside and turn your god damned chair back around and sit at the table like a human being."

Without hesitation and a scared shitless look on his face, Dean made his way back to the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with anybody but the ground, and silently righted his seat and very carefully planted his butt into it.

It hurt like hell and he couldn't keep the miserable look off his face as his father also took his seat and continued where he had left off. At one point John had put a finger under Dean's chin and lifted his face, not pausing for a moment as he talked, to silently warn him that his time for pouting was over.

Dean needed only that one gesture and straightened up instantly, keeping eye contact with his father for the entire rest of the meeting.

Later that night Sam had asked him if he was ok. Dean of course responded with some smart ass comment but his brother had always easily seen right through him. Sammy quietly got out of his bed and joined Dean in his own. It made him snort with a ruse of contempt but he ended up ruffling Sam's hair anyway and going to sleep with a grin on his face.

Tomorrow night would be the hunt of a lifetime that Dean would all but miss but at least he was with family and with their lives at stake there was no way he was going to let them down.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took the better part of the morning to convince Sammy to let Dean and him trade places. The argument was eventually won because Dean wouldn't shut up about it. After the hundredth time of hearing, "Come on Sam! You know I'm better with a gun, especially under pressure, plus I wanna piece of those blood suckers so frickin bad! I just think, really, you are more sorted for the hiding in the trees thing," and then he'd wave his hands quickly and remark, "no offense though!" So finally Sam just mumbled out a "Fine Dean, I don't care, do what you want." The biggest smile exploded across his brother's face like fourth of July fireworks at that moment. And as Dean sped by, ruffling Sam's hair and promising him he "owed him one", it was hard to stay solemn and wounded. The presently scrawny Sammy Winchester followed him downstairs and then proceeded to the truck with the guys as Bobby leaned against the door jam and yelled out a warning for John to keep his boys safe. It was heeded with an over the head wave and no look back.

The Impala was easily concealed in the dense underbrush a few yards from the side of the long stretch of country road they had just driven down for the better part of an hour. John got out of the car first, going round to the back and popping the trunk. He grabbed Dean's duffel and shoved it at him, lost in thought and wary of every sound the trees were making. They were moderately close to the vamp's lair and he wasn't going to ruin the plan they had pieced together for weeks because of sloppy starts. The callousness was enough to get Dean's attention and subsequently Sam's as well. John closed the trunk with a sigh and motioned with his head for his boys to follow him down the invisible path he seemed to know way too well. Dean paused and raised an eyebrow at his father then he repeated the head tilt to Sammy which was headed with a famous eye roll.

As soon as the trio noticed smoke rising into the sky John ducked down silently behind a tree and put his back to it. Dean squatted in front of him and Sam quickly mimicked, ready to be given the last orders before this epic hunt finally started. It already seemed like a century had passed since their dad had given them the news that he wanted them along. Dean let his face twitch into a grin but was cuffed lightly and told to pay attention before he finished the fantasy in his head. _Damn,_ he thought to himself while absently rubbing the sting, _dad really doesn't miss a thing._

"Ok so we got everythin straight boys?" John gave them both an eerily pointed look which sent Sam's gaze quickly elsewhere and Dean's eyes got bigger as he noticed his dad noticing his brother. _Oh god, he's getting suspicious!_

Dean rose quickly and grabbed the attention of his father. "Hell yeah we got it dad, who do you think we are? It's crystal clear and we're ready. Super ready. We totally got it. No straying from the plan. Definitely got it. Right Sammy?..." Sam just stared at him, a look of dread creeping into his quickly furrowing brow. "Yeah, cool. We are so right there with ya. Yep..." He just kinda trailed off and gave his dad his best 'I'm totally not lying' face.

John obviously disapproved of his eldest's strange behavior but wrote if off as jitters that Dean never wanted to admit he ever got. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave his other son one last warning glare before he turned and made his way towards the cabin in the distance. Dean acted as if he was settling in at his "post" but quickly took off when they were both out of sight.

He started moving at a much faster pace, jogging almost, making certain that he arrived there first. His plan was to be out front before John sent Sammy around and he was going to take care of being the bait and backup in one fell swoop. Then the agreement was that when John went to investigate the confusion Sam would take off back to the woods and complete their defense from that angle. It was perfect.

As Dean came dangerously close to the lair he started to slow down and use a little stealth. He tried to make his body flush with the log siding as he slid up to the cabin. He inched his way along, extremely in tune with his surroundings, and slowly peeked around the corner. Dean didn't notice anyone at first and started to relax, ready to put his next idea into play when he spied something.

In the middle of the curiously manicured front yard was a little girl. She couldn't have been more then 4 or 5 and she was kneeling in the grass, her blue plaid dress wadded up around her waist, digging with a stick. Dean was shocked. He really didn't know what to think of her, she was just a kid. He looked around as if grasping for an answer but no one was there to back him up. Well, there was only one thing to do when someone obviously needed help.

Be the hero.

He whispered harshly, "Hey!"

She slowly stopped playing in the dirt.

A little more loudly and with added arm waving, "Little girl! Over here!"

The child turned and regarded Dean with an innocent little smile. She pointed at herself, as if in question.

Dean groaned, "Yes you! Get over here before you get yourself killed!"

Then the strangest thing happened. The pretty blue eyed, golden haired, dainty little child dusted off her hands, stood up, and shook her head. Then she opened her mouth, tilted her head to the sky, and screamed.

It dawned on Dean way too late that he had just opened the biggest can of worms he had ever seen in his life. In seconds, probably partially due to their incredibly enhanced motor capabilities, the vamps had him surrounded. There were 4 of them and they all looked equally menacing and very unhappy. The sneaky little demon in blue was hugging the leg of the obvious ring leader and was biting her lip, her fangs clearly showing. Dean didn't even have the luxury of displaying his outrage at her ruse because when he opened his mouth he quickly hissed in pain. One of the vamps, a female, had him by the hair and was using her increased strength to keep his throat open for the blade that rested there. He had no choice but to be all ears as the leader, a bear of a man, spoke to him.

"So I see you've found a pest wandering around our gardens, my dear." He stroked the girl's head. "And what a nasty one he looks to be. Tough guy, and I would guess also packing some intense heat." The third vamp, a young man close to Dean's stature, snatched the duffel from his shoulder and ripped it open, spilling it's contents on the lawn.

"Mmm, impressive. For one so young and so...lost?" The bear gave Dean such a slimy smile it made his pulse quicken and a bead of sweat dripped down his face. For once in his life, Dean Winchester didn't have a smart ass word to say.

"Well as soon as we get over all the formalities and you tell me your desire for coming here we can have a nicer chat. One that will involve an open invitation to our humble little family." He gestured to the surrounding vampires, all slowly moving in closer and all with a carnivorous look in their eyes. Not to mention the hissing and the fangs.

At that moment Dean really thought it was the end. He tried to struggle but the knife that the she-devil behind him held slowly cut into his flesh and their carnal excitement only heightened.

"Didn't your daddy ever teach you any manners? You should be polite at the dinner table, even if the dinner is you!" Dean closed his eyes tightly and tried one last time to jerk away, knowing that they would all descend upon him now. But the only sound he heard was sweet music to his ears, a shotgun blast. The bear charging at him was now lying dead on the ground, blood pouring out of the massive hole in the middle of his head. Well, less of a hole and more of a half blown away skull. Next was the she-devil that had him by the hair, she had been stunned long enough to be shot in the arm, also by the shotgun, and knocked back into a tree. Dean dove for his weapons and pulled out a pistol, whipping it up and over, taking a shot at the kid who had scooped up the screaming demon child and was rushing towards a car. He missed and the two were able to make it inside the vehicle. The motor roared to life and the tires were sent screeching as it spun around and headed straight for Dean. His dad shouted for him to move his ass and he did, barely dodging in time. The chick vamp, who was lying on the ground beside the tree she had bled all over, was snatched up and pulled into the car.

And then as quickly as it had all happened, it was over.

Sam was standing on the porch, a rifle hanging loosely from his hands, staring at Dean. His eyes were glossy and he was breathing really hard, his big brother had almost been killed. No, not just that, but ravaged, drained, and brought to life again. A dead horrifying existence. What would he have done if that was what really took place? The rifle hit the porch with a thud and then tumbled down the stairs and into the grass. Sam was shaken to the core. He slowly fell to his knees and started to sob quietly, one arm to his mouth, muffling his involuntary cries.

John only lowered his weapon when the last sign of a dust cloud dissipated in the wake of the getaway vehicle. They had known he was coming. But how? It was infuriating and unbelievable at the same time. But at least he had gotten some shots in and with remarkable results. The silver would make it difficult for that bitch to heal and he was glad. She had thought it was acceptable to threaten his son's life. He was sure they would at least relocate with the kill he had scored; their leader was dead, for real this time.

John shook his head slowly and then scrubbed a hand over his face, finishing the gesture with a quick run through his hair. And then his heart skipped a beat.

Dean was still lying in the dirt, stunned from the events and the near death experience. He was trying to get a hold of himself, wincing at the mild wounds he might have suffered scrambling to get out of the car's destruction path. The cut across his throat was also casually gushing blood that the collar of his shirt caught and soaked up. Dean glanced over at Sam and winced, his heart aching at the sight. But he gulped audibly as he watched his father approach.

"Sam. Gun." John barked, throwing his shotgun at his youngest without taking his eyes from Dean. Sam had to scramble to catch the gun and prevent it from slamming him upside the head. He fell backwards onto the porch and watched his father stalk towards his brother like a freight train.

Dean held his arm up to shield himself, not knowing what his dad would do but scared to death of whatever it was. He was swiftly jerked to his feet and given something he hadn't felt in years.

He was crushed to his father's chest, hugged until he couldn't remember how to breathe.

John grabbed Dean by his face and shook him gently. "Thank god Dean, thank god you're safe. I almost lost you there, Ace. Jesus what would I have done without you?" The last part cracked under the intense emotion John was pouring into his son. Tears streamed down his face and he looked away.

Dean lost it when he saw his father cry and he threw himself back into his embrace, bawling like a baby.

And for a good ten solid minutes the two clung to each other, crying their hearts out and thanking every savior out there for still having each other. Sammy had joined in at one point, stumbling over and falling onto his brother, throwing his arms around his neck very carefully and sobbing into his hair.

They were going to be ok but damn was that a close one.


End file.
